


That I live in

by Berzul



Series: in Another World, [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Maybe other characters?, Other, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzul/pseuds/Berzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even if life is boring there are still strange things about it.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if life is boring there are still strange things about it.

Spring is the very own season of life appearing in the world. Every creature urges to come out from its lair to bask themselves in sun. Such pursuit for a blessing, calls for the change, makes for a scenery where one can only be eager to join within the dance. Of course in case of humans it's a little different, specially the ones that are like birds at the time they need to leave their nests for the first time. In that case you really ought to know how to fly before jumping off, if only life of humans was that simple. But perhaps it's because of how they are bound to the world, they also feel the need to fulfil their savage animalistic needs. The Sealing Club members were in such need, and because a opportunity appeared, they decided to take advantage of the season. Even though it was Renko who were the organizer of the idea, Marry was somehow against it. It took her quite some time to convince her friend who looked a little bit down lately. She couldn't really explain why or what caused it but a ounce of fresh air should help her regain her vitality, she thought. Of course for Marry it didn't honestly matter where or what were they doing, she simply did not see a problem as longest they were both doing the same thing. Her life was to be settled by mollified and relaxing thoughts that would keep mind at peace. This was related to her stabilizing condition of late. Of course Renko knew nothing, or rather didn't want to know about her treatment in the dream world or outside it. Moreover she felt partially guilty because she was the person who could do for her the most, whatever Marry's problem was.

What was supposed to be the Sealing Club's operation was an agricultural trip towards a rural village. They were to learn about various methods of dealing with farm animals and treating crops. But the reason for that was a little strange since it was their colleges that required extra classes. Students were free to choose from the list, and no one really knew how the list is complied or why some really strange subjects could have been found there. Both for Renko and Marry the subject of husbandry was not familiar or even close to the majors they were studding towards. It didn't matter which classes students had to finish, only the case of actually passing them. It was a little strange that both of the girls' faculties were offering it as a option. Perhaps to make students more familiar with the field work, or rather work at the fields themselves. Additionally it was a chance for everyone bond closer to their colleagues, since as adults there was no one responsible for their supervision. And thus the Sealing Club came into being once again, a place of adventure for both girls. Renko was the one driving, while Marry was looking lifelessly outside the window. The scenery of stretching landscape, yellow green and blue colours were used inside the picture of her mind. Fields of soon to become food plants, the occasional bush and grass waved along the wobbling gentle wind. And far ahead trees which were yet to bloom leaves, with which something was wrong. Like a bouquet or a sphere in several places on them, randomly spread, with something green at the end of each one. Why and what was that, Marry pondered. For her what was important was that this point was the only with life, the only one interesting. On other hand, it could have been seen as a parasite of some sorts, attached to the tree only to benefit from its capability to absorb water from a large source around its roots. The girl cogitative process was to eliminate that incontinence and only focus on the fact that the green point was the only aspect that really mattered in the end. Her life isn't like that, she kept reassuring her, as her throat sighed a little. Renko turned her head for a moment but only saw Marry in her own world. She had to pay attention since soon they were to leave the highway and turn for the country road. It was a little worrying that her friend didn't spoke a word since they started the journey. Failing to start a conversation, she given up on trying to do anything unusual like touching her or shouting. Perhaps it was the boring ride that was keeping her form conducting any verbal functions, she thought. Hoping that it will turn out for the better as they arrive and relaying on her GPS, both of the girls entered a country side road where the speed, that was reduced, somehow fitted within the space around them.

Soon, they entered a forest in the middle of the trees surrounding them. Marry opened the window to smell a little of the fresh air, as there were no other cars seen or heard. Actually, the car Renko was driving was pretty silent as well. It was a electronic auto-mobile that she rented for the occasion. Unfortunately, it was also to be working until the time of lease would end. In other words, they didn't have too many days they could slug around, and perhaps do something together, but it didn't really matter for her. As longest everything would be fulfilled and the school would be satisfied, it would be the minimum successful for her. The complete one was that Marry would feel better, and this trip's plan was also to ease her spirit. The currently looking outside a window girl was clearly thinking about something absorbing. Renko felt a sudden burst of air almost flipping her hat off, as she had to use her hand to catch it. But then Marry's hat flew off her head and hit the girl behind the wheel. The driver signalized at her partner, trying at least to get her attention due the recent change, but all she did was to keep gazing into the distance still silent. Renko picked up the strange hat her friend used to wear and placed it back on its place. But for some reason the other girl didn't really react or pushed it closed to her own head, for the sake of it not falling off again. Was that become of, something I didn't know and don't want to know, the driver pondered. Activities they used to do when they were young, and the fact Marry was lonely in her life. I must be the only person that she could call a friend, Renko thought. Perhaps it was indeed the nostalgic feeling of old days with carefree existence she was absorbed by now. But the more adult girl knew that someday you have to face that fact and grow from it. She hoped that one day her friend Marry would stand to that point, and therefore stayed in silence until she would realise that fact. Her mind remained unspoken, just like her partner's.

Suddenly, Marry beckoned her friend. She wanted to make a stop, for something her partner was unaware about. Renko asked if she was perhaps in need of a waste disposal service, but Marry denied with her head. After the halt was performed, she jumped outside the car and into the woods, at a surprisingly quick speed as well. While the driver girl was still inside, looking at her, she slowed down her step and lowered head as she was sneaking. What is she trying to detect exactly, should I intervene with her, Renko thought. In her current state she had to give up on paranormal activities, but it was still placed somewhere in her memory. And now it was perhaps one of the situations where Marry saw something she couldn't sight. With that prompted in her head, she took out from the car and followed her friend. To her surprise she was not far away and sitting silently while watching something. Renko took her best effort not to make a sound as well and took closer to see what she was looking at. It wasn't a ghost or anything, just an animal. A single adult wild deer hidden inside the woods, was this what Marry really saw, the girl couldn't get her mind around that fact. It was simply unaware of the humans and looking around for food, most probably. Considering her it might be something completely different, but due the situation Renko decided not to speak and awaited stationary for Marry to make a move. It was a little later that the girl gifted with unremarkable eyes decided simply to leave the deer behind and return to the car. Along with her, not saying anything, came her friend. It was simply too awkward or strange for any of them to speak. Therefore they soon came to the car and resumed their trip. Her sight must be amazing to spot a deer inside a dense forest like this, Renko thought as she was driving.

In the matter of simply minutes they　both safely arrived at the hotel, if you can call a transformed barn that way. It was a simple yet fitting place to stay for the groups that were to learn the trade and life at a farm. Renko parked　the car and they both took out their bags, as they meet other students already bonded and conversing outside. However they needed to take the keys for the room first, since they were sharing one. It was Marry who reached the reception and grabbed them without saying a word to her partner. Perhaps she was tired, her friend thought, even though she couldn't see her fast moving face. And so, they settled in with people looking at them strange, as if they were looking at a currently not doing well couple. Renko was thinking, since they did spend that much time together, their childhood all until now. Was Marry still thinking of me as a friend, or perhaps something else, the girl didn't really want to deliberate this throughout. She didn't knew about her partner's whereabouts and changes in her behaviour towards her. They were also older, so it would be natural to start to think about long-term problems like that. With that in her mind, Renko wanted to confront her friend, but was soon pacificated. Because her friend decided to take a shower, and hence she couldn't talk to her. Instead she decided to unpack and perhaps ask about it at a later date, but there was a knock on the door. Quickly after she opened the door, she got dragged into a college mob. And even though Marry was invited as well, she decided that this night she will stay inside her room alone. The excuse was that she needed to write something related to her study. Although, in reality she took out her dream dairy to read something from it. It was a material only she could read for a certain reason. Even if Renko wanted, she would never be able to study its newest content, no matter the amount of drinks she was having now. Soon the party was over, and students returned to their rooms. Tired from the social activities and a little drunk, the other member of the Sealing Club returned to check on her friend before going to bed. However, as Marry was already sleeping, so she decided to join her in the dream world.

"XXXX Report, dayX, patient "A" condition still without improvement. Treatment appears be insufficient. Further research is needed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are merits in hard work as well.

The morning came, and with it a whole new perspectives of adventures. But not for the ｓtudent Sealing Club who had to get up early. As a part of their work they soon learned just what class they took. Already, the early wakeup was something to brag about, but it was nothing compared to what was going to happen next. As early as the sun, the start of the day, the group gathered in front of the barn eager to listen to their teachers and the reason why would they be woken up at this time. Farmers greeted everyone and were happy that despite the mood everyone got up. The first job for today, they explained, was to clean the boxes with the cattle. That process was the start of everyday of course, but since most of work was done by automatic machines, this time the students would have to learn the way of doing it manually. Everyone was terrified that they were asked to do that at the very first day, especially the female ones. But work was eager to be completed, and no one wanted to fail a class because of such stupidity, such as not being able to strife through minor incontinences. Therefore the Sealing Club decided to prevail through this together, or more to say, it was Renko who wanted to get over with it as quickly as possible. Marry was appearing as she would not heard anything, still asleep. Her head moved from the side to side, as during a trance in which her conciousness is not present.

The students arrived at the building they were designated to clean. Because the work was split into pairs, the entire group had to comply, and it just happened that both Renko and Marry were standing next each other that they ended up together. The plan of action was simple, as the instructor said, they have to pardon the cows outside, and clean whatever was inside of the box. That process was somehow automatic but the girls could only wonder how it's done. Perhaps they would simply replicate it but, before considering doing anything first they wanted to enter the boxes to explore their options. Everyone was asked to change their clothes. Long overalls along with rubber gloves and a mask, to make it more comfortable to work, and of course not to get their own clothes dirty which was highly probable. With the equipment arrayed, students took a step inside and realised why the mouth piece is needed, at least in the morning. Despite the smelly welcome, the goal was to find the right box. It was surprisingly cosy and spacious inside, so both the girls strolled until they would reach the box with their number. Marry was looking around as she appeared to see this activity as something interesting. The cows were returning their gaze, some were standing up as both of the girls walked passed them. The other students joined midway and discussed the designated partitions, after which they relocated themselves to the corresponding territory in which they will begin their extracting. First order of business was to evacuate the subjects from their resting place outside to the paddock from where someone else would herd them toward the field, where they would spend most of their day.

Renko was standing ready to open the door, the cows weren't. Inside, there were two adults and two smaller ones, with the smallest being the most scared of the two calves. The older one gave a gaze towards Marry, with she returned. The cow then lowered her head and approached the gate, wondering what is going on. And so the girl reached her hand through the cage and started to pet her behind the head. Renko was shrugging, and opened the door that seemed only to upset the cows. She was proclaiming that she will attempt to enter now, but her friend did nothing to acknowledge that and was occupied with the cow she was stroking. The other girl went it, and was a little puzzled what to do next. She had to move out the cows but they seemed to be scared of her and retreating to the corner. What happened then was that Marry took the advantage of the situation and entered the cage with her friend being unaware of it. She took the cow delicately by her collar and simply moved outside with her. The other cattle followed, both the leader and Marry, as if she was born a shepherd. It was a strange sight for Renko, being both ignored by the cows and her friend, as they were leaving. But that also meant the work of cleaning the box was left to her. Now comes the less interesting part of experience. She picked a tool resembling a giant spoon, its purpose was of course soon to become clear. She had to scoop the waste left by the animals inside and put it onto a wheelbarrow nearby. That way it would be transported and kept as manure. As this is a little more mundane that difficult, Renko bit her lips and held her breath while preforming the operation. Since this wasn't the only box she was asked to clean, she just kept thinking of the disgust from doing it a few more times again. Not only that, what also appeared in her mind was that perhaps she would have to do this again, each morning, for a week. That image made her believe this kind of work was simply to discourage students and to make them quit, and thus they would be forced to repeat the year. Such low intrigue, thinking that Renko finished with her work with the spoon. Now was the time to deal with the other waste that was not in solid form. That one was rather easy to deal with, as she pulled a hose and simply spread the ground with water that washed away anything that would be there into the sink. And so she was done with this box, only a few more were left, which taken her less time that the first one. Even though Marry was somewhere else, it seemed that she helped her partner with the cattle from other boxes, because they were no animals inside. With steel resolve, Renko finished up her part of the job. Expect one issue, which an instructor came to her in hope she would resolve it. It seems that one cow, because it was unclear was the one responsible for it, defecated herself halfway towards the destination. The girl simply nodded and with the face of a person who has given up on ever seeing happiness in her life. Afterwards there was second surprise. She realized what was the true purpose of the gasp mask, the fertilizer container she had to drop her part into. The smell was something she thought she was not going to forget, envying Marry's nostrils that had not the pleasure of experiencing the amazing fragrance of the daily life of a farmer girl.

After the activity, all the students returned to their living place for breakfast, which of course they had to prepare themselves. However that was not the part of the class, they were simply given free time to make anything they wanted, as longest they had the ingredients that is. For the Sealing Club it seemed that this would be either rice or toast, but Marry had an idea. She told Renko that she wanted to have an egg, and where else to search for an egg than on a farm. Yes, that was the plan, but as soon as they left, they were stopped by a teacher saying that perhaps they have some. The problem was that they might be inside the open hen house, where chickens were simply unkempt and stayed most of the day outdoor. It was called the organic and ecological way of treating poultry. Still better for them than crowded houses with genetically modified food, the hungry girl assumed. The goal was only to get an egg or two, for Marry it didn't matter how, as longest it was edible. Both of the girls, along with the instructor, arrived at the chicken place and something caught their attention. It was a single bird under a cage, who was simply sitting outside and looking around as it was unable to do anything else that to wait. What was the purpose of such procedure, Renko asked wondering. The teacher said that the chicken there was sitting an egg into a chick, which the teacher said that they are forbidden to do so. That was the reason for her punishment inside the encampment. A quite strange way to discipline something with a bird brain, Renko thought using her own. Even though it looked funny, both girls found it a little odd to utilize such methods of advanced poultry herding. In any case, since there was a lot of livestock walking around, they needed to search inside of the hen house if they were to find any eggs. It didn't take a while for them to find chickens inside, but of course the prize was under them. Both of the girls were not sure what to do, but since the instructor was with them, they asked how to do that. But what they heard was that they needed to figure out that on their own. It was easy, the teacher ensured. So then, Renko was the first to try, as her strategy was to reach her hand under the chicken and try to see if there is an egg there. But she didn't get any results, and Marry was getting tired watching. She decided to try herself and came near a hen. She tried to stroke her head, even pushed a little in order to make her leave. But the chicken stood still with no sights that she wants to move from this spot. Then, something suddenly happen, a flock of feathers was heard from the outside storming into the interior of the building. Marry quickly turned her head around. It was a rooster, the supervisor and boss of this herd. He was almost in the position to jump at the girl, but once she turned he also stopped. It was like as he suddenly saw a red light, standing frozen in place. Marry turned once more, and the cock immediately returned to his activity at ramming speed. But the girl could already anticipate that, as she once again directed her sight and attention back to him. At that time, the stare-out started, and it seemed that both of the participants were quite eager to not leave each other to do what they please. It tired out Marry, and perhaps she was the one to lose due to her patience. She took a step towards the rooster. One after another she was getting closer to the bird with her hands hidden behind her back. Naturally, the rooster just stood, but as soon she got into the range of her reach, he escaped. Lucky for him the girl didn't give the chase. Moreover at the same time, Renko acknowledged that she found two eggs for breakfast, which she showed to her friend while holding them in her hat. With the objective completed they left, while rooster stood in the distance, watching at them both with eyes filled with revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure can meet you in very strange places.

After breakfast, during which nothing interesting happen, the students gathered in the front of the barn possibly wondering what will they be asked to do next. But at soon the instructor came, they heard a relief of knowing that for the time being they are free. However, there was also a option of doing extra jobs, which included learning how to milk a cow or picking strawberries in a neighbouring farm. For most of the people it seemed that the work of a gatherer is most fitting. Because the was a limited number of participants that can go, students decided to play rock paper scissor to determine who will go. Unfortunately the Sealing Club lost, though they could still try out other things, the instructors assured. Renko wasn't interested in dealing with the cows again so Marry had to think of a idea that would allow them to spend their free time. And after a short inquire she received the information she needed. Her plan was to find a place with a shade, like a forest, since the weather was hot for her. Despite her best intentions the teacher also had a request, which was to pick the wild growing berries if they find any. Of course, the compensate was that it counted as extra work for their grades, so they had to do it in the end. Both girls went back to their rooms to change their clothes and when they left, strangely students were no longer in vicinity. It appeared that they would depart on this adventure only with each other. That was actually something that Marry was glad about, since she didn't really had interest in gathering with other people. She was only a little worried they might get lost if they venture too far, but Renko ensured that her GPS is working. Therefore with that small encouragement and with light clothes on them both, they left for the forest, carrying a straw basket each. Somehow that felt European for Marry, as her grab she picked was a sun dress, while Renko's trousers and blouse looked more work oriented.

Since the season was a change in temperature, fortunately or not, many creatures enjoyed the relaxation that shades provided. Cows, birds and even humans. It was uncommonly warm, hence Marry wondered if not to get herself a sun hat, if she could find a shop that would sell one in this rural area. It was also quite wind-still, as the sun with little clouds to cover it scorched the fields of yet to be edible products. It was still some time until both girls would found themselves cooled off, so Renko decided to voice some of her thoughts. She wanted to know if whenever her friend finds this whole trip interesting, or relaxing at least. She didn't have a preference, at least not yet, Marry proclaimed. But soon after she would actually criticize the current temperature. Of course this sun burn was due to her own idea, even if she only had herself to blame for it. The other girl, to relief her, decided that it would be perhaps helpful if she would lend her own hat to her friend, but the grumbling one denied that request without giving a reason. Marry instead tried to put the basket she was carrying on her head, but that didn't work, so walking and enduring the heat was her only option for now. Following that, Renko who was rather curious, asked if her partner sees anything. If something is going to happen today perhaps was actually the question she wanted to say, but decided to soften it a little. Marry mysteriously didn't answer, and bestowed the other girl with a look like as she was the one that is going to do something unspeakable to her. Renko almost jumped a little, while successfully steeling her composure. Perhaps it wasn't a good moment to ask about matters of that nature. In the end they were exposed to life's inconveniences until they finally found a branching path the instructor told them about. A slight relief caused by the belief of their eyes, as their goal was just a little more struggle away.

As they finally arrived at the forest of shade comfort, Marry was looking around, gasping with little air she had left. On the other hand Renko was still feeling okay, but she seemed to forgot something, along with her friend. Of course what they didn't bring, the most important tool of work, was refreshments. Nevertheless, for the adventurers it was but a simple challenge to find a source of water that would quench their thirst. The ice cold liquid of the dreams, the spring fountain of youth, and for the youth. Such motivational images were prompted inside of Marry's mind, as it was perhaps a vision she saw last night. At the same time, while still being in reality, Renko was going out far, leaving her friend behind. Thus the slower one had to step up her pace in order to not get separated. Her speed was a little more sluggish than her friend, hence it was the faster one that had to change her march. However, something that Renko just said returned her vigour. Because it was rather not probable for them to find a source of water out here, the actual goal seemed to be the solution for the problem, simply due the fact the the berries did contain water in them. However neither of them had the GPS that was capable of finding them digitally. They had to work for their prize if they wanted to get anything. The concept of hitting two eggs with one stone, although they already had them for breakfast. Where would they find wild berries anyway, Renko wondered. Perhaps they would grow somewhere on the edges of the forest or in a place with less destiny of trees. Still, the unfamiliar location was troubling for her, unlike for Marry who seemed to know where she is going. An enlightened priestess, who had visions of guidance, derailed from the usual path and into the foliage. When her friend looked at what she was doing, her determination was that of a trance that she was in. It was a sight that Renko both envied and was worried of, hence why her vocal spoke. Marry suddenly turned her head towards the other girl, possibly because she was interested in what is she going to say next. But she dwindled and simply followed without a word into the density of twigs. Sighing, Marry slowly realised what she wanted to say, and prompted a conversations in reply. It was amazingly interesting for Renko, both that she decided to speak in such time and that she is talking at all. The case she discussed was why would she be knowledgeable of what is going to happen, and thus being able to tell where to go to find anything. It was that in her dreams she had visions that might happen or not in reality. She was able to interact within the dream in several ways and preform different actions each time. That gave her the ability to choose the best action in the future after she would wake up. However, since it was still happening inside the dream, she couldn't really remember much from what happened. Her diary was the help she was using, as it was quite hard to recall them when awaken. In the end, it was a somehow faulty flair. Still Renko was amazed at this new discovery, she wondered how Marry has to feel everyday. Did she knew what is going to happen or rather couldn't help but to feel like she is still dreaming, questions like that nested in her mind.

Suddenly both of the girls meet a familiar face in the distance, not of a human but a stag they meet yesterday. Then, Marry started explaining that in her dream she saw a deer eating wild berries somewhere in the forest. That gave her the idea, if she would put her mind into recognizing the pattern of where she was, she would find the way towards them. Although said plan was formed just little while ago, it seemed that it was successful. Renko was simply astonished at how this complicated procedure bore fruit, as she inhaled the smell her victory. However, as that explanation and excitement ended, Marry walked towards the deer and without hesitation, started to pick the berries right next to it. For the other girl who was still somewhere behind, this sight was even stranger that the idea of having a dream that is going to happen in the future. Was that still a part of the fantasy, or was her friend that good with animals that she didn't have a presence that would scare them away, Renko's mind gave out a puff. In any case, since the deer was not the important part of the scenery, she decided to move towards the hidden bushes in order to fill up her own basket. As she did, the deer noticed her, gazed, and turned his hoofs in the opposite direction. It was a clear indication that her partner possessed something that she couldn't see with her own eyes. Perhaps that was the result of her therapy, Renko thought while dyeing her hands in sweet violet. Surely, picking them all up would take them both a lot of time, perhaps even they would had to stay here for the rest of the day. That concept was sadly possible, since the technique of gently twisting them one by one was really time consuming. So far it was one problem after another, during this trip, but mostly for one of them. Marry though, she seemed to know what is going to happen, according to Renko, and simply felt bored because she would have to preform those tasks again after she is awake. Of course she didn't have the knowledge of just how much she knew or could predict, but those thoughts wondered in her mind as she subjected herself with dexterous task. She gave her friend a gaze, to see how she is doing. Convincingly, she was not slacking off as her basket was filling up. However the girl also noticed that half of the time she decided to put them into her own mount instead of the straw container. Her lips seemingly wearing now a berry lipstick, which appeared to fit along with her full name, that only a few people knew of.

After the harvest, both girls returned with the spoils, as they were hungry and in need of rest. They gathered enough for the instructor who said that they can keep one of the baskets for themselves. So it was berries again but for dinner, Marry thought, as other students were already busy in the kitchen. Today it looked like beef, so perhaps a little of sweetness would be fit the pepper and other spices. However, the fruits they picked were not really a part of any known recipe for the group. Hence Marry, along with the group, decided that they would simply eat them after dinner, as dessert. In the meanwhile, Renko was looking for anything to drink, in the sense of drought best usable for the night. Even though the idea was something sudden in her mind, she soon realised that she would require to take her car for a drive to a local alcohol shop. Unfortunately, that would had to happen after the dinner, her stomach accounted. Everyone gathered before the feast, it was quite a surprise that students were able to preform such task without the help of the teachers, who were also invited. The instructors queried if they would want to taste something they brew by themselves. However one of participants refused, and soon the entire group said a definitive no, as such liquids can turn out to be rotguts. There are no chances they want to take, as they came already prepared, Renko just noticed. Therefore it was no longer needed for her to take the trip to the shop, but she decided to do it anyway, asking Marry if she wanted to join. She nodded, but rather lifeless, so it was unclear what was her intention. In the meanwhile, the farmers started to talk about how the government here provides helpful aids in order to grow their farmstead, even though part of their income was not from the cattle, but from so called educational service provided to the students. Luckily for them, at this time of the year, they explained further, there was not many things they had to manage and profit from. Additionally, when the harvest time would come they had only few hands available, so they also needed volunteer workers, but those were not the students. In actuality from a single student there was a greater income than from having someone to work for money. Some would even come back and employ themselves as seasonal workers, as the young kin always needed money for something. Because of the urbanization, the farmland had little hands to spare, and parts of the businesses would had to wither, if they didn't have anyone to support their harvests. In the end, their pupils soon realised that the hard work begins not with the hand, but the mind behind the career plan. Soon after they finished, they were told that the rest of the day they can take off. Tomorrow they will start with more work than yesterday. To give one example what would happen the next day, as the teacher said, the students were to learn how to prepare a raw chicken, from picking her feathers till cutting it for edible parts. Everyone did not anticipated that at all, as they started their preparations for the libations into the night. As she was driving from the liquor store, Renko thought that perhaps tomorrow she will have her revenge for the cows, turning towards the Marry who was in charge holding the booze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And familiar dreams and come back at any time.

It was deep night, while the two girls were sitting somewhere further away from the main group. It seemed that one of the girls preferred a less crowded location, still being a little illuminated by the nearby fire place students started. Of course that, amongst other things, caused that they were treated a little like outsiders, perhaps even a pair by others. Renko didn't want to cause problems so she simply said that it is better if no one would approach the two. Still, the real reason was that she wanted to talk about something in secret, regarding subjects you can't just articulate in public. It was today that Marry expressed her somewhat individual mysterious side, that her friend was little aware of. Long time has passed since they talked about club activities. Because her friend could not see or understand anything she saw, it was rather hard for her to understand how, without simply blindly believing in what she says. In the past, those visions where related to something frightening, but now they calmed down. There was surely more hidden secrets for the club to unveil, but neither of the members had the impel to do such. Things like if ghosts exist or not where just a child's play. Both girls understood their unimportance in adolescence, and stopped talking about the paranormal. But in case it would come back, both girls would just accept it, even though Renko was always the more sceptical one about certain things. For this matter at hand, it seemed like a coincidence that she simply had luck in finding the berries today. However, the more pressing issue was the deer. It was clear that it reacted only to one of the girls, but the reason for that, the curious girl asked. The response she received was something stranger than she could imagine. Marry indeed saw the deer, but only in the dream. Not when they first stopped the car and not the second time when they were harvesting wild fruits. If that would be true, Renko thought, there was only possible two ways and both were left without explanations anyway. One was that Marry, for some reason was unable to see it. Or the second one, that the deer only existed for Renko's eyes. Surely she couldn't confirm if he was alive or not, as she was not able to study his existence by touching him. Additionally, she never experienced anything in her life that would account for visions similar to one that Marry is having. There was only one time where some dream was vaguely connected, which definitely wasn't on par with the ones of her friend, the girl thought. However, it was getting late, and the group was getting drunk as well. Tomorrow was also a day they would start with work, again, so Renko asked if she could sleep on this problem. Her friend nodded, and picked her bottles heading towards the room. Fortunately, they were still enough sober not to preform any other activities, than going straight to bed. And so, both girls fallen asleep with different things on their minds.

This dream happened on the second day during the farm trip. I didn't used to have that many dreams, but due to my friend's condition, I was at least a little curious what my dreams would mean. Hence, I decided to create this entry, even though I didn't write in a long time now. This one was a little special, so I decided to be careful and recall as much as I could. It was winter, full of white snow that were shaping the landscape in a singular colour. Because of that I could barely see the hill in the far, as I was standing on a field, somewhere outside. There was a building in some participial direction I was going. There were also some children playing around, they did look alike my classmates. Probably, as a part of their frisk, they were throwing a frisbee to each other. Wouldn't it be a little strange, since you ought to take it at the beach, not during winter. In any case I was a passer-by, minding my own businesses, when the disk flew towards me. I was told by someone to catch it and throw it back, but I did not feel as a participant. There was a sense of duty, I was in need of buying something important, but I didn't know what kind thing I needed. Just the place where I can find the shop. During those ruminations, suddenly the piece of plastic flew over me and on someone else. That person had to jump to catch it, and as he did, he landed into deep snow. I could not longer see him or what did happen to him, though I was speculating that he got buried in it. As others started to gather around the scene, I entered a shop. The item which I needed was a hemp, a piece of ribbon. The purpose of it was apparently to keep someone or something from falling of a window. To think now, I couldn't believe how would such a tiny string be able to hold a person. I was satisfied with the purchase and left the shop towards outside. It looked like more snow has fallen down, and it was impossible to simply walk through it. First, I had to somehow climb up using my body. I found it strange that even touching the snow I didn't felt its coldness. Perhaps it also because I didn't knew how my attire looked like at the time. As I reached the top there was something strange about it, a roof at an angle similar to one would you find on a stairway. Can you really call that a roof, I wondered as I took a step forward. But I sensed something, my footing giving up under my weight. The ground there was shaped in a way that would resembled a slide at a playground. I lost my balance and was rolling backwards on my bottom. However I felt something else, at the bottom where I was going towards a person was standing, someone that I wanted to avoid. I quickly given up on going down and wanted up, but it was rather hard while your rock body is in the momentum. I was stuck inside the ride until I reached the stop.

When I regained the ability to move, as I sensed that my body became motionless flat on the ground, I thought that the someone behind is surely going to grab me. But as soon I stood and turned my head, there was no one there. It was a different place, resembling a water reservoir perhaps. There was quite a few canals that led to this room empty room, each with small stream of its own. Mercifully, the water seemed only to reach my ankles so there was no problem of drowning. It was a little strange because normally anyone would become soaked in that situation, and yet I was not feeling drenched. Anyway, I decided then to explore this place, in hope to find an exit. Since all the water dropped from afar, and only steel grades were at the bottom of the walls, I couldn't really leave this place the same way I was dropped into. There was also some wooden crates floating around that looked like a hazard. As I moved forward surrounded by walls from cemented-in stones, I noticed something at the end. It was a door made out of a glass and without a handle for me to operate. As I observed it, I also felt the urgency of opening it because someone was taking away my property, a castle. The next second I actually started wondering, was I a princess at a castle, as I clearly was put into my own dungeon. I recalled denying marriage to someone, but this started to feel more and more awkward. I decided I needed to find the truth behind those memories, even if they seemed fabricated. I kicked the door again and again, until it bended to my will. The stairs outside was open for me, and with confidence and determination I started to climb them. And then the dream cut short, however it's not the end.

After the pause, I resumed somewhere at city I used to visit. Compared to Kyoto, it was more like a village surrounded by mountains. At the time, there was a grave danger. A stranger that happen to be close, someone called a enemy of humans. I was actually interested in that person, for some reason, and decided that I would go and try to meet him or her. Additionally, I recall receiving an invitation letter to climb a nearby peak, where the person would be waiting for me. However, that place was in the forbidden forest, that no human could enter. Naturally I didn't care, but I was wary of anyone that could see me sneaking into it. I had to be extra careful as I approached the keep away sings. And with my mind questioning whenever I made the right choice I entered the prohibited land. Inside there was little light, dark as it would be for a forest at night. I couldn't see a single thing and with each step I tested the ground. Walking like that was surely difficult and little in progress, but also strangely exciting. It was as if I was successful in completely concealing my presence, and was able to do anything I pleased. However as I was made myself sure before, there was no reason to be silent, no one was here anyway. I quit playing and simply increased my pace forward. Soon, I saw a light and a path upwards. This was the last stretch, my mind told me. Just a few more steps to take, and I should meet the person I wanted to see. But after I woke up, I couldn't remember if I actually reached the peak and talked with that person. There were however quite a few strange details I recalled. Like the fact that the person reminded me of my dearest friend. One of the things I asked from her was to enlighten me about something. She also looked a little strange, but somehow I sensed that this person was her, even if a little different. At this point the dream ended, so I don't remember anything else, but there's always a next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With every morning there is something to look forward to.

With their thirsty spirits quelled, students returned the next day to work, with little courage that it will bring them joy. Renko, the early bird of the two, asked Marry if she is looking forward to dealing with cow faeces today, to which she replied that she isn't sure. Since the week was already planned the instructors had put a schedule in which the activities would be written on. This improvement would put a shade on their future, if not for the option that allowed to take a day off. An entire 24 hours to do whatever they pleased. This fact made the students start to question whenever it is not better to do something altogether, but there were strange inconsistencies in the plans they were proclaiming. In the end the group settled that the last day would be most fitting, and thus made a verbal announcement to the teacher which agreed with that idea. Perhaps, that little light at the end of the tunnel would shine as the reward for their efforts. But there was one more thing to discuss, which was the matter of where and what would they do. With the subject postponed until later, Marry and Renko were currently going towards their work at milking cows in the field. Since the students were no longer asked to start their day with cleaning, because the automated system was used instead, they were invited to do something else. Yesterday, a few of the students received the method of causing lactation in the glands of the cattle. This technique implied using only your own hands, without any assistance of mechanical constructs. Therefore it was rather hard to deal with at first, but one of the pupils managed to improve her technique to a satisfying level. Because of that, teachers were anticipating that she would also share it other students, but it wasn't that simple as they were quite puzzled at the explanation. Therefore, the intervention of the instructors was needed. Everyone, after being told the way, was to milk at least one cow and perhaps to that convenience, Renko and Marry decided make their part together. Because of the fact that cows had four teats, the animal would be fully saturated from both sides with only two people. It was also a ease for them, since they could face each other that way, even though something was obscuring their view. Soon, with great effort, the students calmly approached the herd in order to preform their duties, even though the animals didn't always agree to cooperate. For Marry it was natural, and along with her partner she didn't have much problem with being friendly with the cow.

Both of the girls sat themselves to an adult and relaxed looking cattle. Because they had no stools available for them, the little calves had to rest on the ground with their dresses folded. Renko, nervously watching her friend work, was a little envy that her skills with fingers was lacking, as her teat squeezing was putting not as much milk into the bucket as the other girl did. Perhaps you should try to pinch a little higher and apply less pressure, Marry suggested. Indeed, doing so resulted in more productivity, but the girl couldn't escape her curiosity about how would she knew about it. The intrigued gal suddenly startled her partner with a story from her own dream last night. The cause was both the fact that she didn't usually talk about her own dreams, and that she desired to further intrude on this subject. Therefore Marry announced in advance that this current situation with the cows was not because she had a vision of how to properly extract milk from them, but simply what she learned today. Renko, even though she applauded her cognitive processes, still wanted to hear a comment about her dream from last night. The true nature of her whisper was that if her friend could help decipher the symbols and the meaning behind her recent dream. With her knowledge and expertise it was likely possible, she thought. But Marry only yawned, which meant that it is not possible to really decode someone else's dreams, only your own. Of course, she did give her some of her thoughts on what they could mean, but it was rather insufficient to tell anything decisive. Another suggestion was to put down her own dreams, as fresh as she can remember. The logic was that she would surely forget about any details if she didn't write it as early as possible. But why would she need to be that precise, Renko was in need of knowing. Her friend simply said that it was her habit to scribe them in such fashion, a long settled custom of her of a perfectionism. At the time when this conversation reached the end, both girls went silent again. On the bright side, they were also finished with the cow and had only one more left, at least for the minimal fulfilment of the condition. They could do more if they wished, Marry asked. Because her friend was in a situation where she was either way, she accepted the terms, even if her mind was boiling at the memory of last day's conviction for revenge.

However, a little after something happened that returned her spirit partially. It was due that some of the students were not all able to preform the task successfully. This called for a little change of plans, since the punishment for that was of course more work at a later date. The pupils did not agree with that policy and complained to the teachers that they have already made a deal with them, that the last day would be free. In this case perhaps something could have been arranged earlier at the day, meaning that they would have to wake up early. Renko knew for sure, in her mind, what would be that task, and that was the reason why she was happy to hear that. It was rather unexplainable why would she feel such strong heat when dealing with revenge, but what moved her gear was not the fact of jealousy but the memory of foul smelling things her friend had not the chance to experience. Now it was simply a matter of framing her in, but then somehow Marry appeared in a ghastly matter to anticipate that step, as she moved closer to her friend whispering into her ear. There are a lot more uncertain mysteries going to happen in the near future, she prophesied. For the cows, she had already seen and scent that path many times, which is why she avoided it in reality. Completely dumbfounded, Renko dressed a dead serious look on her face. It was that the words made her mind anticipate something really terrible that is going to happen, and that she couldn't be the one to stop it. That is how she received the message, without saying a word back to Marry, who was disappearing in the distance. Would that be the reason why would she be in such a lifeless state all this time, she wondered. The answer is perhaps in her dream dairy, and if the worried girl could get her hands on it, it would calm her shaken mind. But in reality, there was not a single word written yet, about the activity they both would be forced to experience soon.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, expect for the part when instructors were introducing the students to the joys of preparing poultry from a raw state. It needed much sanity, so not everyone had the guts to deal with that activity. It seemed that some of them asked not to participate but only to observe the situation, from a safe and not eye involving distance. Of course that was after they were done with plucking out the feathers. The next task, they decided to skip, was to cut the chickens into pieces. Not everyone agreed with that policy, providing many reasons why they were denying to work. The teachers, although a little disappointed, agreed that they could leave under the condition that they would perform different jobs at a different time. Perhaps that would still be beneficial for them, as they would understand that you can't escape from responsibility in life, although they are many ways in which goals can be contributed. For example, the chicken that was prepared by more stomach-hard volunteers was also in need of cooking. And since it was just the main course, someone else needed to prepare vegetables and side dishes. That way everyone would be working towards one goal, as one big group. That was also the aspiration for certain two girls which were also occupied by something else than just gutting. Renko, who was more afraid of the sight than her partner, was very reluctantly putting her knife in to cut open the stomach. It was enough that she had to observe the blood trickle out of the chicken, who was beheaded recently. She also had to operate on her with her knife, trying again and again until her courage gathers. It was rather a gruesome glance at first but what was more to come was inside. She finally achieved success, and was rather fond at the time she forced a hole open using her hands in protective gloves. However, what she found after was not how she expected it to be, as she turned her head away in disgust. Marry appeared that her part was finished, faster than anyone else, therefore she asked if her friend was feeling okay. Renko nodded, acknowledging that she doesn't need help, and continued her share of the work, which didn't last for much longer. The seconds later she returned to being unwilling to cut the insides in revulsion. In the end it was her partner that had to finish the job for her, which wasn't that hard if you get past the ugliness of it. Even though Renko was glad that she didn't spewed any of her insides, she was still a little bothered that her friend had to clean up after her. But that was perhaps her payback from earlier, she thought. And as the work was over, teachers congratulated everyone who made it through, even though perhaps one or more people had a little help　with their endeavours. Usually at the end of the day everyone is glad they finished, but the mood was quite morbid this time. Marry must be really amazing to blaze through all of this, her partner thought as she was cleaning the gloves that she was issued during her work.

It was getting late, both girls returned to having freedom from the duties they had. Free time to plan things out, for the upcoming time. It was only their second day and somehow, both Marry and Renko were already tired from the monotony of the work they had to preform. For one of the girls it wasn't the first time, at least in her mind. For the other, it was rather hard to get used to the savagery of the farm life, even though they technically were not exposed to it fully. It was just a little part of how it used to look like, a long time ago, at least according to the instructors. It was also absent from the responsibility which was the daily stress for those who still wanted to live at this rural land. Both girls decided to take a stretch around the still inhabited side of the village. It was filled mostly with households similar to the one they were staying at, the industrial types. The production was important for the cities, hence many of the investments were towards the commercial focused workshops. The old part, which they were heading towards, was rather deserted, as the older populace was soon to become extinct. Marry was wondering if they could get to talk with someone old, but it seemed that the elderly had difficulties with conversation. She pardoned then, as she told her friend that it would be not wise to disturb them. Perhaps she felt a little shy or that her not native appearance was something to be feared by geriatrics. Whichever was the case, Renko intruded her with a rumour that their hosts might been from overseas. For technology it was rather obvious that when compared to the tradition, it appeared more productive. Hence, new customs were born and mixed with the multicultural ideas. In the end what remained was the unified stream of information that was hard to decipher. Looking at the old house which was barely holding up, Marry was wondering if going inside and exploring it was something okay to do. Since it was abandoned, perhaps what laid inside was a mystery of something terrifying. But was this the right choice, she was wondering. What was on her mind was that if she won't reply to the call of the adventure, eventually it will find her. Like something waiting around the corner just to put its claws inside her body. Renko was watching her friend shivering suddenly, as she asked if she wanted to put on something. Her parka was tied to her waist, so in case she was cold she would just have to help herself to put it on properly. As the wind announced gently waving her hair along the neck line, Marry decided to take the offer, even though she felt a little awkward comparing the breadth both girls wore. The two walked around for a little while longer until they finally returned at nightfall. It is a blessing indeed, the longer day that people could enjoy more when outside than inside, Marry was thinking while being cosy in Renko's parka.

The dim light from the moon was seen, and most of the students were tired, at least not too worm out to enjoy night recreation activities.　Unlike the rest, a part of the two person group stayed inside, reading themselves to sleep. Renko was trying to do something on her computer that she was lending from school. Her purpose was to study something she found interesting lately, but had little information on. On the other side of the wall, in the bathroom, Marry has looking at the mirror while brushing her hair. She was still, wondering out and about something that kept her occupied for a while. Without warming, her friend walked in for some businesses, but saw her motionless body on a stool. It was a sight Renko feared, because that image was worrying. The intruding girl pardoned her friend first with her voice, but soon approached her physically. The reflection showed neither of the girls making of contact with each other. Therefore, Renko took the brush from her friend's hand and decided to try playing with it. She gently swept the other girl's head in search of a reaction, which she received. Marry simply left without saying the word, leaving her alone in the bathroom which she locked behind her. Soon after she was done and returned, her sight caught attention of a girl lying on the bed in cutesy night attire. She was not tucked inside of her covers, but in a rather awkwardly positioned on top of the them. Perhaps she was too tired, or wanted to think about something else than sleeping, Renko was wondering. Therefore if she would inquire, she might learn something. She silently positioned herself next to her, on her own bed, and asked if there is something that she can do. The doll just turned its head and looked back, with what appeared to be red eyes in her sockets. For a split of the second, the other girl jumped, almost landing on the floor in fright. Perhaps she looked at a nightmare in her awake state, but soon forgotten about it, as quickly as you forget about dreams. Reluctantly, she took another gaze, with her friend's eyes being normal again in their usual amber state. There was something else that she also saw, it was a plushie that Marry was hiding in her arms. Although unable to tell its exact shape and size, it was visibly huggable and soft. It was a little strange for a girl to keep one at her age, Renko thought, but for someone special like her such things were given permission. Perhaps it was because she already appeared spoiled, but all in all the more adult girl was in no position to deal with her friend's private possessions. Wondering about the whereabouts of the thing of importance, the girl asked the silent and resembling doll person to vocal her the story behind the said item. She said she had no idea who it was, and turned away while tucking herself in. With the lights off, both of the girls were awaiting the next day to come. Renko took her own ruminations to her dreams, thinking that eventually her friend might tell her more about the plush, if she wishes so.

"XXXX Report, dayX, patient "A" behaviour noted. Subject attempted to escape the clinic. 24 surveillance administered."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But when even you close your eyes, the world still turns.

The following days, whenever was this the influence of the visions or just natural charm of Marry, went satisfying for Renko. Still, she didn't really learn much of the condition and experiences her friend had, but at least nothing happened that would peer her attention. For a while, her partner was simply a normal girl, without her inhuman qualities. That was still better for the worrying lass, than the activity they had under the bridge a long time ago, where her friend almost drowned. She didn't really recall much from that day any more, enough that something happened that both of them took in a wrong way and caused a misunderstanding. Moreover, there was also another time where she would be endangered of being a pillow for a bottle or something. That moment was also a incident she had encountered with her friend. It was clear who was the source of every mystery in her life, one after the other. But this was also something that Marry knew, as she was wondering whenever Renko wanted to feel close and relate to her, or that she simply enjoyed the challenge of pondering about unsolvable problems. Since that wasn't clear, she herself desired to remain silent until her friend made the decision. It was important for her to know where would the other club member be as a person. After her partner was able to made the judgement, she would open herself and tell her the truth about what did she saw in her dreams.

The classes were going to be over soon, and the students were rather in a pinch. Most of them at least, because only two girls with clean accounts were enjoying their free time. Rest had to do extra work if they wanted to see the end of this class. It was also the time they were reminded that they are not here for the vacation purposes, but actually as someone who had their year of education at stake. There was a reason that only two special people survived till the end without suffering any punishments. It had to be the amazing power of Marry, and her dreams, that she was able to perform astoundingly. Even the teachers were surprised that a girl of her calibre was able to operate at a high efficiency. They asked if she wanted to return someday on a contract to work for actual money instead of just grades of little importance. She did not say no, but it was rather clear that asking for confirmation was not necessary. Even this rural land, away from the busy life of a college student, was boring for her. And thus what she wanted to do something that was a little more fun, to stretch her wings. That term got Renko actually thinking, as she arranged something for both of them with a ring of a phone. Because of the new technology, they were able to rent a flying machine that was controlled digitally. It meant that they didn't need to ask for a pilot to arrive. All they really required was a pack of parachutes, which was a addition that Marry made. Those were also available online, so what remained was that they would make sure everything was okay before making the flight. The plan was to take a tour over the surrounding area and create memories of this place for their future selves. Then instead of landing they would simply jump down and glide using their parachutes. That was as simple as it sounded, and without further details it appeared a little scary to attempt. But for Marry the biggest problem was to convince Renko who said something about being afraid of heights. Because in the worst case scenario they could lose their own lives, she had to calm down the back of her friend's mind. In the end, because of her mysterious ways of talking, she was able to convince her, and both girls found themselves in aerodynamic multi-fabric jumpsuits. The new standard required them to be extra safe while keeping their usual function and lightness, hence it was quite the technological advancement. It was useless to worry about problems now. Even something as simple as the right size was not a hurdle, because the inside of them was filled with sponge-like material that covered and adjusted to their body as they were moving. For the first seconds of wearing them it was especially strange around the chest. The suit was sending out slight tingling motions, which made both Renko and Marry a little embarrassed when they were showing them to the other students. On top of that, it was still required in the law to have someone qualified in skydiving to preform necessary introduction to operating a parachute. However, as Marry already checked, there was one person from the group of the students who told them how to do it. Another thing that was strange was that, for a drone jump it was not prohibited to dive without a instructor, so they were okay to go only with themselves. Although the other students wanted to join they could only watch and envy due to their schedule, hence why Marry had a little guilt on her mind. In any case, as they ascend further into the air, smaller with each minute figures of persons were waving, wishing them good luck on their journey. It was a little uncomfortable sitting with the seatbelts fasten for Marry, but Renko was a little sad that her hat would need to stay behind, as it was a hazard for the machine.

As they were sitting very close to each other, the temperature outside was dropping slightly. The girls didn't sense any difference though, as Renko asked if opening a window would be okay for her friend. She didn't really mind, since the panorama view from high in the air was already quite satisfying for the girl. What Marry was worrying about was that if her friend would not be a little frighten by the environment here. Since she did spot her slightly nervous movement of one of her legs, she nodded that her friend is allowed to do the jump, only if she is willing herself. On this note, the other girl opened the window to smell the air outside. They were already over one thousand meters above the ground, from this position you would have to use a camera or have a very sharp pair of eyes to see a person below. What remained was for them to admire the mosaic of colourful fields that were painted for them. A magnificent sight for someone first time being this high, and unimaginable for yourself on the ground. From this perspective the girls could observe how humans had changed the earth for their own purposes. Perhaps if they would be able to rise their attitude they would see the insignificance of the few landmarks that are even visible from space. Although that kind of services were doubtful to be available for normal humans someday. The window Renko opened was breathing air inside for the two, it was a little strange since the drone flight was really different a plane. It was more relaxing, similar to one you would feel if you ever got on an archaic balloon. At some point, Marry was feeling like getting closer and feeling how her partner is doing. It didn't look as bad as she thought, as she leaned to the side towards her. As the hand was moved outside the space of its own seat, the other girl decided to support her shoulder with her own, and soon their hands moved over behind each others' necks. The pulse was read, even if only unconsciously like in a dream, they were sure of each other that this was reality and that they were alive. Renko wondered how much time they still have remaining until the drone will want them to jump off. It appeared as if an hour or more would have to pass for that to happen. For both of girls however, it was simply the matter that the time was slowed down. They looked down, trying to find something interesting to gaze at. Unfortunately because of the construction design, the window only allowed for watching what is below, not above. Additionally, the vehicle couldn't rise enormously high as it was programmed at lower attitudes. However, if they would become rich some way, they would have been able to afford something that would allow for that, like a ticket for the space trip. The only other way they could look was at each other, conversing and trying to spend their moments on a little overpriced and uneventful adventure.

Time passed and they seemed to somehow get closer physically. It was cold outside so the window was closed, but that didn't help with the temperature. Fasten to the seats they wouldn't be able to do much, besides embracing each other. It got a little too romantic, but since neither of the girls complained, or anyone was watching, they were pretending to be dating with each other. You could say that rumour of the students really got into them or they were just in good humours. Whichever was the case, it was later that Marry decided to talk something with Renko. The topic was that in her dream she anticipated something happening soon, but was not sure what and when it would happen. She was sure to emphasize that nothing could have been done to prevent it and because of that she was feeling very ill lately. However, in this very moment it was not a issue, since today she felt like she somehow escaped that fate. The reason for that was that simply because she was in a bliss and her worries were swept away, just like the wind outside that is always on the move. Renko couldn't be any more happy for her friend, even if she couldn't comprehend her fully. Still, she thanked her for the kind words and beamed at her with the dearest and sincerest smile her partner has ever saw. It was as if they were about to kiss, but then the drone announced that they are currently at the limit to make the jump. If they will not comply, the drone will lock the doors and land with them both inside. So it was time, both said to each other almost in synchronization. The jumping procedure was not complicated, all they only had to be sure that they do it at the same time and hold hands for the sake of not getting separated. The attitude was not that high, and because of that they were maybe in for a minute or two of falling. Therefore they won't have much time to enjoy the gravity, but after that they would have to be sure to open the parachutes before the critical attitude. If not, they still had the emergency chutes, although girls did not worry about something going wrong. The doors opened, as they both pushed the button. And with a received gaze, their hands gripping each other and minds connected in a single unity, the feet were released from gravity.

From the ground you could barely see the two figures that were descending at increased speed. If anyone would be watching, because all the students were occupied with something, they wouldn't see much. At least the clouds was clear, for no one to enjoy gazing at them. If the time would stop for reality, and everything you could see was your the vision of your mind, unable to move with anything. Not with your body, not with your head, or your eye sockets. Surely then you would understand the position of person who is bedridden, and yet alive while someone else is moving the strings. Moments were passing rather fast for both of the girls. It was a strange sensation all over the body, mostly because the friction of the suits. The wind was sounding, preventing them from being able to transfer sound. Still the futile attempts made their faces look funny, as there were looking at each other. It was also hard to move, because all their limbs were in the turbulence and there was nothing you could pull yourself towards. But even for experienced jumpers it was clear that if they decide to dive and increase speed, their paid trip would drop in value. Hence what they tried was to stay in certain positions relative to each other. Both girls were careful not to touch the parachute part as it might open at the wrong moment. After all, there was a mechanism that would tell them when would be the right time to pull the handle. Suddenly Renko, and seconds later Marry, started to feel something moving in their stomachs. The acceleration force has done its work, but due how the suits were made it wouldn't not be a huge problem, although it was quite annoying. One of the girls could feel like the morning breakfast was about to return the way it came, but for the other it was rather convenient that she decided to eat in shorter quantities for diet purposes. The less fortune girl was waving at the other while having her second hand massaging her talking belly. The message wasn't clear but it was relayed. The other girl reply was that she raised her hand with a thump sticking out. That sign soon marked the leave of this minor inconvenience and both girls returned to embracing each other's fingers. Soon they would have to active the fall slowing device and how they decided to do it was to pull the handle from each other's parachute at the same time. Perhaps they would even descend with their bodies squeezed together, but that was an unwise idea simply because their chutes would get tangled. For the last moments of their jump, they decided to come even closer, facing each other. Both girls wanted to pretend that are kissing sinlessly, even if it would be a really difficult stunt to pull off. Marry was wiggling herself towards her partner. Renko's face was flushed, extremely so, and somehow in her initial reaction she avoided the approach. But she couldn't really push herself away, as the more forward girl warped herself around the victim, awaiting for the signal from the control tower. She was about to make a landing either way, because there was not response, just a little protest from the neighbouring party. Both of the girls heads meet in a declaration of force, but it was clearly not enough to stop the aggressor. She simply resumed the operation and pushed deeper into the front lines. From the nose of Renko, one could smell a certain aroma invading her nostrils. It was something that made her close her eyes and attempt to either declare complete defeat, or to leave this place in hope that her soul wings away before the impact. Marry decided that she would trap the girl in a peace treaty, as it seemed to last for eternity, until the negotiations would be announced. Something that would remind them of where they are and what they are doing, as they were clearly outside reality. But it was too late for their clouded minds, the warning never came, and everything that was left was a loud slam of two bodies hitting the ground that no one heard.

"XXXX Report, dayX, patient "A" sudden improvement in psychical health. Treatment no longer needed. Subject is discharged."


End file.
